Discusión:Plaga de Delphic Sink
Agramar ya escribio un articulo similar, cuando habló del regimiento de abajo : el 303º de Mordant ( Los perros del acido ) Mordant Prime es un mundo situado al noroeste del Ojo del Terror y es conocido por las extracciones mineras de bacterias bioluminescentes de las que se obtiene un ácido altamente corrosivo. Mordant está clasificado por el Adeptus Terra como un mundo nocturno cuya superficie es un desierto árido completamente inadecuado para la vida humana. Solo hay humanos allí para ocuparse de las vetas de bacterias luminescentes. Dichas vetas viven del contenido fosfórico de la roca, que pueden obtener al segregar un ácido corrosivo que deshace la roca hasta hacerla digerible. Esto ha ido creando una amplísima red de cavernas y túneles interconectados. En su interior, los clanes de mineros se dedican a la extracción de dicha bacteria y la crían en enormes plantas subterráneas para conseguir los ácidos más corrosivos conocidos por el Imperio. Estos extractos se envían a los mundos forja de todo el sector donde se usan para todo tipo de procesos esotérico-industriales. Hay dos tipos de habitantes en Mordant: los mineros de ácido y el resto de la gente. Los mineros, con una organización de clanes muy antigua, contratan mano de obra local pagando a sus empleados lo justo para sobrevivir en destartaladas cavernas de chabolas. El resto de ciudadanos caen en el crimen organizado, donde la violencia de las pandillas es la única autoridad reconocida. Los regimientos de la Guardia Imperial que se reclutan en Mordant se forman con aquellos ciudadanos cansados de la vida en su mundo, aquellos que no pueden vivir de la mísera paga de los clanes mineros y que no quieren caer en el círculo de las pandillas. El 303º regimiento es una de estas unidades y, al igual que con cualquier otra tropa de Mordant, se lo destina a zonas de guerra en las que la afinidad natural de los soldados con la oscuridad y los espacios estrechos puede dar más de sí. Los regimientos de Mordant se destinan a menudo a mundos nocturnos y, si se da el caso, son excelentes luchadores en túneles. La plaga de Delphic El 303º regimiento fue originalmente una unidad de las Fuerzas de Defensa Planetaria destinada a mantener la paz tanto en el interior como alrededor del asentamiento minero de Delphic Sink. Las pandillas del lugar y los matones contratados por los clanes mineros se habían enfrentado durante años para hacerse con el control de los cientos de túneles secundarios de la zona, las pandillas para poder traficar con contrabando y los clanes para obtener el acceso a las vetas ricas en ácido. Cuando uno de los grupos de trabajo no pasó el informe diario al final de su turno, nadie le dio la menor importancia; habrían sido víctimas de alguna banda de forajidos. Pero, cuando en los meses siguientes fueron desapareciendo más grupos, el problema ya no pudo ignorarse más. Se envió a investigar a los soldados del cuartel local de las FDP, a cuyo mando estaba el Capitán Saul. En los informes posteriores a la misión redactados por Saul se cuenta que su compañía exploró a fondo una serie de túneles iluminados con bacterias bioluminescentes por los que ningún humano había pasado nunca. Se descubrieron vastas cavernas cuyas bóvedas formaban un cielo pulsante y fluorescente a muchos cientos de metros de altura. Al cuarto día de su partida, la compañía de Saul sufrió una emboscada en una zona en la que no existía ni el más mero brillo apagado de la bacteria ácida. Los atacantes eran criaturas pequeñas y muy veloces que podían luchar en la oscuridad de los túneles. Usaban una extraña forma de armamento: un rifle largo que proyectaba una pequeña porción de energía actínica altamente volátil. Saul perdió a casi un tercio de su compañía en la emboscada, pero logró reagrupar a sus hombres, que descubrieron que los atacantes no tenían valor para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y desaparecían por los oscuros túneles tan pronto como se echaban sobre ellos. El capitán ordenó a sus mejores hombres que exploraran las profundidades de las catacumbas que se encontraban más adelante y en cuestión de horas recibieron numerosos informes de más combates. Saul envió a toda su tropa hacia delante para salvar a los exploradores y los encontró enzarzados en una batalla desesperada en un complejo sistema de cuevas parecidas a un panal de abejas. Los túneles estaban repletos de las mismas criaturas que les habían tendido la emboscada, pero esta vez luchaban con la ferocidad de una bestia acorralada en lugar de como astutos emboscadores. Saul ordenó a sus equipos de lanzallamas que avanzaran hacia el frente y sus hombres limpiaron el sistema de cuevas de aquellas repugnantes criaturas carbonizándolas a cientos. No escapó ni uno solo de aquellos asquerosos alienígenas, pero solo una cuarta parte de la compañía emergió de las catacumbas para regresar a Delphic Sink. Luego Saul envió patrullas por los alrededores y se descubrieron y aniquilaron varias plagas alienígenas más. Tres años después, Abaddon lanzó su Decimotercera Cruzada Negra contra el Imperio y la milicia de Saul pasó a formar parte de los regimientos de Mordant de la Guardia Imperial como el 303º. El regimiento mantiene un grupo de luchadores especializados en el combate por túneles, que son los supervivientes de aquella primera misión contra los alienígenas que infestaban los túneles de su mundo natal, y dichos hombres y mujeres tan endurecidos se han ganado una temible reputación entre los enemigos del Imperio. The Plague of Delphic was an infestation of Mordant Prime's Delphic mines by (presumably) Hrud aliens. After several months of the Hrud preying upon the local miners, an Imperial Guard regiment from the same world, the 303rd Mordant Acid Dogs regiment was sent into the mining tunnels to clear out the infestation, managing to completely exterminate the aliens. The town of La Paz is a mining establishment around the Delphic Sink. Organized crime gangs and the contract killers of the mining clans had been engaged in a battle for control of the town for many years. The gangs wanted a secondary entrance to the tunnels covering the world to be able to traffic contraband while the mining clans wanted to get access to the rich acid veins. When one of the work groups didn't send in its daily report at the end of its shift, nobody noticed at first; thinking they were simply victims of the conflict. When in the following months more groups started to disappear, the problem could no longer be ignored. The 303rd Mordant Acid Dogs were sent to investigate under the command of Captain Saul. The after action reports compiled by Saul tells that his company had explored a series of tunnels illuminated with bioluminescent bacteria, through which no human had ever passed. Vast caverns were discovered whose vaulted ceilings formed a pulsating and fluorescent sky many hundreds of meters in height. On the fourth day of their exploration, Saul's company was ambushed in a zone so deep in the cave network that even the light form the bacteria had stopped. The attackers were small and very quick creatures who could fight in the dark of the tunnels. They used a strange form of armament: a long rifle that projected a small portion of highly volatile actinic energy. Saul lost almost a third of his company in the ambush, but eventually managed to regroup his men. Despite the cost in lives he had discovered some valuable intelligence, the attackers did not appear to have much stomach for hand-to-hand fighting and disappeared into the dark tunnels as soon as the fighting got in close. The Captain ordered his scouts forward to explore the depths of the catacombs ahead and in a matter of of hours he was receiving combat reports from all of his recon teams. Saul sent the main body of his forces forward to support his scouts and soon found them involved in a desperate battle for control of a complex honeycomb system of caves. The tunnels were filled with the same creatures who had ambushed them before, but this time they fought with the ferocity of a cornered beast. Saul ordered his flamers to advance towards the front. His men cleansed the cave system of the repugnant creatures burning them down in their thousands. Not a single one of the revolting aliens managed to escape, but at a high cost. Only a quarter of the company emerged from the catacombs to return to the Delphic Sink. Saul quickly arranged patrols to be sent to other areas where the so-called plague had struck and several more alien nests were discovered and exterminated. Sources *GW Spain (accessed 2007.03.11) *Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum.